


Bitter Kiss

by Stariceling



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-14
Updated: 2008-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelgadis is sure Xellos is only messing with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamlittleyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/gifts).



> Written for the first kiss meme

Zelgadis tried not to let Xellos get to him, but Xellos hovering around him, always with that infuriating little smile, still made him snap and blurt out things like, “What do you want!?” His sense of self-preservation made him add, “Not that I’m going to give it to you.”

“Is that so? What if I tell you it’s something you won’t miss at all?” Xellos asked, moving into Zelgadis’s personal space. His eyes opened just enough that Zelgadis was aware of the glint in them, dangerous or playful he wasn’t sure. He refused to move back, certain that Xellos was only toying with him.

It wasn’t until Xellos kissed him that Zelgadis tried to back away, and by then it was too late. Xellos went with him, continuing to kiss him so hard that Zelgadis thought even _his_ lips would bruise under the pressure. Xellos’s mouth tasted hot and bitter, like poison and brimstone on Zelgadis’s tongue.

It was too much to be a joke, Zelgadis thought, even as Xellos pulled away to smirk at him. Before Zelgadis could even reach to draw his sword, Xellos had faded out of sight, leaving only mocking words behind.

“Thanks for the treat.”


End file.
